Te necesito en mi vida
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: YA HA XD UN NUEVO FIC DE LA EXPLOSIVA PAREJA AGONXHIRUMA nwn Creo k la imagen k vereis es la k mas se apega a este fic, es One-shot, con un poco de MusashixHiruma, y trata de los sentimientos que el rubio demonio tiene, pero, que le costara asumir para seguir adelante.


Te necessito en mi vida by Alvissaoikitsunechan o AlvissAKC

Ni idea de si se puede considerar UA, yo creo que no es un One-shot.

Pareja, AgoHiru principal por supuesto.

Y un poco de MusaHiru.

SIN NA MAS QUE DECIR...DISFRUTAD!

─¿Por qué sigues pensando en él?

Las alargadas orejas elficas se movieron felinamente. El rubio acostado a espaldas de su amante solo se movió un poco para mirarle unos minutos por el rabillo del ojo, con sus ojos verdes apenas brillantes en la oscura habitación. Se volvió a acurrucar en la cama, suspirando, cansado de esa pregunta, pero que él mismo también se había hecho tantas veces, todas y cada una de ellas no obtuvo respuesta, y siempre, pagaba su frustración de no saber esa respuesta con el hombre que tenía al lado, el mismo que sabía que estaba hiriendo y encima era alguien "especial", pero que a la vez se cuestionaba también que clase de sentimientos tenía por él.

─No sé de qué me hablas, jodido viejo-contesto de manera despreocupada, como siempre manteniendo su postura y carácter frio.

Pudo escuchar el suspiro cansado del otro, ¿Hasta cuándo duraría todo esto? Tampoco conocía la respuesta a eso.

Sintió el abrazo cálido y cariñoso de su amante, como enterró su rostro en su cuello, como respiraba y podía sentir que estaba preocupado. Él no hizo nada, solo miraba hacia la pared, como siempre que acababa yendo al piso de ese que no solo era su amante actualmente, sino de su mejor amigo.

─Te hizo daño-declaró, con la voz baja, peligrosa-A ti y a Kurita, le quito la beca, te traiciono y te dejo, le ganamos en el partido justamente y aún te mira como si fueras inferior a él…¿Por qué…Por qué no puedo ocupar su lugar en ti, Hiruma?-apretó los dientes, frustrado-Tú hiciste de todo para que me uniera al equipo, tú y Kurita, por fin volvemos a estar juntos…y ese hijo de puta…yo estoy enamorado de ti desde hace 4 años, ¿lo sabes, no?

Hubo un gran silencio entre ellos.

─…Sí, Musashi…-contesto, con el mismo semblante inexpresivo, aunque por dentro se sentía…un poco culpable por esa declaración.

─Quiero estar contigo…quiero hacerte feliz de cualquier manera, aunque odio que vayas a esa universidad-le abrazo con más fuerza haciendo que se girara para quedar frente a frente-Hiruma, eres la primera persona de la que me enamoro, sé que es un poco egoísta pedirte esto pero…no vayas a Saikyoudai…

Hiruma le miro a los ojos. No podía cumplir su deseo, en realidad no podría cumplir ninguno de sus deseos. Negó con la cabeza lentamente, mientras se sentaba en la cama para después mirarle de nuevo.

─Voy a ir a Saikyoudai, Gen, y...lo siento-se levantó y recogió su ropa.

El carpintero se quedó tumbado, observando como la persona que conquisto su corazón cogía sus cosas y se iba. Se levantó y miro por la ventana como aquel rubio se iba lentamente sin siquiera mirar atrás, apretó los puños antes de darle un puñetazo a la pared, abriendo un boquete, luego le dio una patada al armario destrozándolo, destrozo parte del inmobiliario para desahogarse. Lo había perdido para siempre, porque supo desde un primer momento que nunca tuvo una oportunidad con Hiruma, pero…no lo pudo evitar, cuando aquel desgraciado dejo a Kurita sin ir a Shinryuuji, rompiendo lazos con su rubio, él creyó que quizás, en ese momento, lograría que el QT le quisiera. Cuando se quedó a gusto, se sentó en el suelo con la cabeza en las rodillas, sintiendo como una solitaria lágrima surcaba su rostro, luego su mirada se fijó en un punto invisible, con la mirada más siniestra.

─Te odio, Kongo Agon…-susurro con veneno.

Se quedó de pie enfrente de su habitación del hotel, mientras buscaba con pereza la llave. Al entrar en la oscura habitación se dio cuenta de que Cerbero no estaba, cosa que no era extraño, de vez en cuando se quedaba a dormir en su casa del club de futbol americano con el cerdo ese. Aún sentía ese nudo en el estómago, y sabía que era porque había hecho daño a Musashi, pero…

Las luces se encendieron de repente y se vio acorralado en la pared de un fuerte empujón. Abrió los ojos de golpe para ver un par de ojos oscuros que le miraban amenazantes, antes de que un par de labios le atacaran salvajemente. Unos brazos firmes le rodearon la cintura para despegarlo de la pared y aprisionarlo más a un contra el cuerpo musculado, al cual se rindió a los segundos, le era imposible resistirse precisamente a él…

El beso acabo de golpe. Y su captor empezó a olfatearle el cuello, entonces, lo que serían un abrazo, ni idea de cómo se podría representar, se apretó con fuerza sacándole un quejido flojo a Hiruma.

─Hueles a ese capullo…-susurro con furia-¿Por qué sigues con él? Te dije que no quería verte cerca de ese viejo de mierda, basura.

Hiruma hizo un puchero (más bien era una mueca) para protestar sobre ese ataque sorpresa. En un segundo se vio en su cama con el rastas encima, pero aún seguía en esa extraña actitud calmada y sumisa, cosa que le extrañaba al de arriba, porque se esperaba que le gritara o se quejara, incluso, que le intentara disparar.

─Eres un jodido celoso, Agon-murmuro por lo bajo.

El genio frunció el ceño, sin las gafas se veía incluso más amenazador, aunque no lo admitiera esa era una de las facetas que le gustaba más al rubio.

─¡No me gusta que toquen lo que me pertenece!-gruño apretando a Hiruma contra la cama, sacándole una mueca de incomodidad-¡Si ese desgraciado u otro te tocan los aplastare!-grito agarrando las muñecas del rubio, con un poco de fuerza, para mirarse, nariz contra nariz, y los ojos mirándose-y si te vuelves a acercar a él…Te romperé el brazo, ¿de acuerdo, basura?

Aunque le hubiera amenazado, el rubio no se intimido, sonrió con sinceridad antes de darle un beso al rastas y se preparaba para lo que vendría. Mientras se retorcía en los brazos de Agon, no paraba de recordar los ratos con Musashi, también las caricias cariñosas y sus palabras de amor. Sí, con Musashi tenía amor y cariño asegurado, y sabía que siempre tendría un hueco en su corazón. Pero seamos honestos, lo que él tenía que los humanos llamaban corazón, lo mínimo que tenía o poseía, solo pertenecía a ese hombre que tenía encima.

Cuando acabaron, Hiruma confirmo lo que había estado pensando durante los últimos meses. Iría a Saikyoudai, y se uniría al equipo de futbol americano más aún, sería el capitán…los brazos que le rodearon la estrecha cintura, para atraerlo al cuerpo caliente y sudado del ahora semidormido Agon, hicieron que el rubio sonriera mirándolo por encima del hombro. Todas las inseguridades y la molestia en su estómago desaparecieron, porque, no iba a decirlo nunca en voz alta, pero estaba enamorado de ese jodido idiota de rastas cortas, y lo necesitaba. ¿Qué porque no le preocupaba si Agon le traicionaría otra vez? Fácil.

"Ke, me necesitas en tu jodida vida, idiota" pensó, no era tan imbécil como para decírselo a la cara.

─Basura-llamo el adormilado rastas-Ni se te ocurra ponerme los cuernos otra vez.

Se río suavemente, empezando a dormirse también, mientras se acurrucaba contra el otro cuerpo.

─Solo si me canso de ti, Agon-chan~-los brazos se apretaron abrazándolo más fuerte, pero sin intención de hacerle daño, sintió el aliento cálido contra su cuello.

─Basura…-murmuro contra su cuello.

Y al día siguiente, toda Saikyoudai conoció a sus nuevos estudiantes, peor aún, todos los estudiantes se encontraron con lo peor, no solo dos demonios, sino uno de ellos, un temerario y posesivo demonio que te miraba con mala leche si te acercabas demasiado a cierto rubio, ahora capitán del equipo.

END~ n.n


End file.
